


To Victor, From Yuuri

by unsp00kable



Series: A Harvest of Pumpkins [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A poem, M/M, POV First Person, Yuuri needs a hug, Yuuri’s POV, some sad shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: A poem written by Yuuri to Victor in an attempt to heal:Oh how I wish,Just wish I could forget about you.The way I fell in love with you,The way it feels to be in your arms.You made me feel so confident,Made me feel like the world,Can be read alone?





	To Victor, From Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on the next part of Punpkin Eater, but in the mean time here is a poem Yuuri wrote

Oh how I wish,  
Just wish I could forget about you.  
The way I fell in love with you,  
The way it feels to be in your arms.  
You made me feel so confident,  
Made me feel like the world,  
A gold medal,  
Anything could be mine  
By your side.  
I find myself missing you  
More and more each day now.  
I wish I could blame this letter on liquor  
But I’m just drunk on love.  
When did it get this strong,  
When did it all go so wrong? 

It’s not supposed to be this way,  
I shouldn’t have never let you in.  
Now I’m the one whose heart is broken.  
But I can’t tell you all this can I? 

To have such a strong feeling and to  
Suppress it  
Hide it. 

I hate myself for how much I love you.  
I never stood a chance did I?

Your beauty,  
Your laugh,  
Just /you/  
So perfect. 

So capable of stealing my heart.

Now I’m just here-  
As I’ve always been.  
Empty handed  
Now empty chested. 

Take care of my heart,  
It loves you so.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!! 
> 
> Just please no hate! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, @notunsp00kable
> 
> [Follow @notunsp00kable](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
